1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a violin chin rest, and more particularly, to a chin rest which height and angle are adjustable to make a user more comfortable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chin rest has been widely used by a musician to assist in holding a violin during performance. As shown in FIG. 6, the most common chin rest comprises a chin rest pad A in an arcuate shape plate, a fixture B, and a pair of adjusting devices C. The adjusting devices C are adjustable to move upward or downward with respect to the chin rest pad A. The fixture B comprises a pair of feet B11 at one end to be inserted into the chin rest pad A, and a pair of rods B1 at the other end of the fixture B being secured to a blocking plate B2. The blocking plate B2 will engage with the bottom of a violin D to support the chin rest pad A on the violin D firmly whereas the adjusting devices C are able to move upward or downward thereat.
However, the conventional chin rest can only be adjusted the height and not the angle, thus a user""s chin can only touch a portion of the rest pad A, which causes uncomfortable.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a violin chin rest, which height and angle are both adjustable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a violin chin rest, which is easy to operate and more comfortable to a performer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a violin chin rest, which pad can be replaced separately, therefore is cost effectiveness.